


Burnt Pancakes

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lazy but passionate Sunday morning sex. I prefer Ryo topping, but either way is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Bunny Meme. Posted [here ](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=146521#t146521),[ here](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/11137.html) and [ here.](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/5671.html#cutid1)

Ueda woke one Sunday morning, sunlight streaming in through the window, sighing as a face loomed above him. "Honey?"

"What?" Ueda asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Where's the pancake mix?"

Ueda groaned. "Second shelf from the bottom in the cupboard," he answered, and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. He couldn't help but smile. "They better be fucking awesome pancakes, Ryo."

"No promises. Morning, Tatsuya," he murmured, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Ueda just mumbled something back, before turning onto his other side. Ryo chuckled, moving away. "Don't get up, just stay there."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I know."

>>><<<

Ryo burnt the pancakes. Ueda could smell them from the bedroom, but snuggled back into the sheets, inhaling the scent of Ryo. He loved it when Ryo stayed over at his place after a hard day at work, because Ryo would always take his mind off things. Ueda sighed, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The door creaked open, and Ryo popped his head in. "Uh..."

"You burnt them."

"Yes."

"Of course you did."

"Well... I wouldn't have felt obliged to make them if you hadn't bought the mixture," Ryo said softly, sitting down on the bed and caressing Ueda's bedhair.

"Don't blame me for what--" he started, but Ryo kissed him lightly, cutting him off. "Tell me why I like you again?"

Ryo smiled, before lowering his head and kissing Ueda again. Ueda smiled against his lips as they parted. "That's why," Ryo said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ueda laughed, wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck and drawing him in for another kiss.

He gave a surprised yelp as Ryo lowered him to the bed, quickly giving in and sighing into Ryo's lips as the other ran a hand up and down his side. Their kiss was slow and sweet, and Ueda loved the way Ryo's lips felt against his. His skin was rough and calloused as he slipped a hand under Ueda's shirt, but that was Ryo.

Ueda's own hands ran across Ryo's back, feeling the muscles under his skin move and flex as he unbuttoned Ueda's pyjama shirt unhurriedly. Ueda slid his hands down and pushed Ryo's trackpants off, smiling into the kiss when he realised that Ryo wasn't wearing underwear.

"What?" Ryo asked, pulling away and looking at Ueda, breathless and flushed, beneath him. "Seriously? It's Sunday, I'm allowed to not wear boxers."

Ueda hummed his approval, leaning up and capturing those lips with his own again. Soon Ueda's pants were gone, too, and they gasped as their erections brushed together. Ueda licked Ryo's lip, asking permission which was granted immediately, and lazily stroked Ryo's tongue with his own. Ryo trailed his hand down Ueda's body, grasping both of their members in his hand, and started pumping them slowly. They both groaned at the action, Ueda's hips wanting more, but Ryo was quite content to stay at that pace.

When he could feel Ueda's muscles beneath him start to tighten, Ryo let go of their members and reached over to Ueda's bedside table, searching around in one of the drawers for the lube he knew was there. He pulled away from the kiss, laughing lightly as Ueda groaned and started to nip at his collarbone. "Stop that," he said, but he didn't really mean it. He never did. "Where the hell did you--"

"It's in the third drawer," Ueda murmured against his skin, and Ryo shivered.

"Stop-- _ah--_ stop moving things," Ryo berated, but again, he didn't mean it.

Ryo moved back over, lying atop of Ueda and supporting himself on his elbows as he kissed him deeply, passionately. Ueda moaned, lifting a leg and placing it around Ryo's thin waist, rocking their erections together, telling him to hurry up.

He covered his fingers with lube, before leading his hand down to Ueda's entrance, never breaking the kiss. One finger gently rubbed at his most private area, making Ueda moan and turn his head to the side. Ryo chuckled against the skin on Ueda's neck, gently pushing a finger in and moaning, feeling the tightness of Ueda around him. He distracted himself by lightly biting at Ueda's neck and ear, running his tongue over the reddened skin, and delighting in the noises Ueda was producing.

Ryo's finger was joined by another one, and Ueda's face scrunched up. "It's okay," he said, before Ryo could ask him if he was alright. Ryo kissed his temple softly, and Ueda smiled, turning his head back to kiss Ryo on the lips, running his tongue over the moles on Ryo's face. "You know," he murmured, and Ryo could feel his muscles relaxing around his fingers, "I really love those moles."

"You know, I really love that mole on your collarbone," Ryo said back, rubbing his other hand up and down Ueda's thigh as he added another finger.

Ueda's eyes clenched shut, and he made a strangled noise at the back of his throat. Ryo bit down playfully on one of Ueda's nipples, and the other let out the breath he had been holding, leading a hand up to tangle in Ryo's dark, messy hair.

"I-- ah-- know--" Ueda started, still trying to get used to the feeling, even though this wasn't their first time. "You alwa-- always tell m-me."

Ryo shushed him with a kiss.

Ueda was soon allowing Ryo to move his fingers inside him, and Ryo couldn't help but moan at the tightness surrounding them. He led the hand that had been cupping Ueda's face to his abandoned cock, and the other let out a yelp as the other pumped him. Ueda fell apart beneath him, becoming a moaning mess as Ryo worked his fingers.

"Now," Ueda panted, leaning up to kiss Ryo as he coated his member with lube and positioned himself at Ueda's entrance. "Please."

Ryo didn't have to be asked twice, and gently pushed into the other, only stopping once buried completely in the other. "Ah--" he gasped, resting his forehead against Ueda's, their sweat-soaked hair sticking to their skin.

Ueda moved his other leg around Ryo's waist and they both cried out in pleasure, revelling in the electricity that shot up their spines at the movement. "Move," Ueda ordered, gently biting Ryo's ear before kissing him breathlessly.

Ryo waited a little longer, knowing that Ueda was lying and not completely ready. Ueda shivered beneath him, arms locked tightly about Ryo's neck, and as soon as Ryo felt him twitch slightly, he withdrew, lazily pushing back in. Ueda tossed his head back, and Ryo continued to thrust in slowly, sucking at the expanse of skin on Ueda's neck.

Ueda practically _purred_ as Ryo drew his thumb over his slit, wrapping his fingers lightly around his member and pumping in time with his thrusts. It was an insanely slow pace, Ueda thought, but as he bit down upon Ryo's chin and he felt Ryo swell and twitch inside him, he didn't really mind.

"I love you," he panted out, as Ryo's thrusts picked up their pace. Ryo grunted in response, and Ueda had to chuckle. Ryo kissed him again, long and deep and passionately, and Ueda knew that was his real response.

Ryo's eyes were impossibly dark and heavily-lidded as he drew away, and Ueda's hips involuntarily bucked up, moaning at the sheer lust and love in his eyes. Ryo's grip on his member grew tighter unconsciously as his hips thrust in faster, and they both groaned, Ryo grabbing Ueda's hips and lifting him up carefully, letting go of Ueda's member to balance himself on the bed.

Ueda suddenly gasped, grabbing ahold of the sheets tightly as Ryo brushed that spot inside of him, another low scream ripping from his throat as Ryo pushed into him again, hitting it dead-on. Ryo mumbled something incomprehensible as Ueda clamped down upon him, clenching his eyes shut.

Ueda's hand flew to his cock, pumping fast. Ryo leant down and kissed him, his lips rough against his own, and he smiled into it, groaning as he came. Ryo shuddered, and pushed in a few more times before coming inside Ueda with a low growl. His face was pressed against Ueda's neck as he panted, coming down off his high, and rolled over to collapse on the bedsheets, planting a small kiss to Ueda's flushed shoulder.

They lay there for who knows how long, content to bask in the afterglow, with Ryo still inside Ueda. Ueda turned his head, looking at the noble profile of the man beside him, the light filtering in through the curtains tainting his skin a shade of honey.

"What's up?" Ryo asked, voice hoarse and low, and Ueda loved the sound of his voice right after sex.

"You burnt more than the pancakes, didn't you?"

"...yes."

"Just how bad is my kitchen?"

Ryo wound an arm around Ueda's waist before he could get up, pressing his face into his neck again. And really, Ueda didn't want to get up, anyway.

　  
\--the end  



End file.
